Hoffman
Hoffman is a high-level member of the Organization who served under Wilder and previously under the Professor, himself. Though old, Hoffman is an experienced Seeker with a strong resoluteness. History Hoffman was previously a high ranking official under the Professor and then became first under Wilder. Hoffman was with Wilder and Stack at the South American Forest, Peru. He fought Dante Vale outside the waterfall cave that hid the Nexus but retreated with Wilder when Myrmidon was defeated. At Salon Museum, Hoffman defeated Billie, Peter, and a third Huntik operative who was dialing for help. When Dante's team arrived, Hoffman fought against Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill but was thrown out of the tower by the enchanted Sentry Triclops Titans. Hoffman then was sent to the Chu Goku Mount, Japan, with Eathon the dog to find the Amulet of Divine Mirror Kagami. He took the Amulet to Avalon and fought against Dante, who was turned to stone when Kagami's ability reflected the Stonegaze ability of King Basilisk. When Zhalia Moon reversed the ability and returned Dante to normal, Hoffman retreated with Stack. Hoffman was With Wilder when Lok, Sophie and Cherit were captured. He left with Wilder, leaving Stack with the mission of escorting Lok, Sophie and Cherit to Organization HQ. Hoffman, alongside Wilder and Stack, ambushed the Huntik team in Klaus' laboratory. He fought against Lok and Sophie but was defeated through the aid of Cherit before the Organization was ambushed by the Blood Spiral. He and Wilder observed Stack attempting to infiltrate the Blood Spiral on Medusa Island. When Dante's team arrived, Hoffman summoned Myrmidon to fight alongside a Suit Venomaster against Dante's Caliban. Meanwhile, Hoffman fought against Sophie and Sabriel but, upon defeat, retreated with Wilder, leaving Stack behind. At the vault of Hernán Cortés, Hoffman and Wilder set few new traps for Dante and his team, capturing Den Fears in a Trapcage spell. Hoffman fought Den, Lok, and Sophie but retreated when Dante obtained the Ring of Umbra the Shadow Jaguar, trapping the Huntik Foundation in the cave with Conquistador. When the Huntik team went looking for Rassimov's secret files in the Professor's castle, Hoffman and Wilder were at that base. Hoffman and Eathon the dog fought against Dante and Grier but eventually were defeated. Hoffman was left to guard the castle when Grier took Wilder hostage and took control of the Organization. Personality As a loyal member of the Organization, Hoffman took orders from his superiors without hesitation. Due to this loyalty, he thoroughly despised traitors. Shunning cowardice, he values resolution and determination. Due to his strong resolve, Hoffman can be stubborn when it comes to him making up his mind. However, unlike the lower Suits, Hoffman can weigh the odds of a confrontation and knows when it is more rational to avoid the direct approach. He also is not a believer in superstition. Hoffman also is very knowledgeable. He is not only loyal to the Organization, he is also loyal to the Professor himself as shown when he took custody of Eathon the dog and when he tried to stop the Huntik Foundation from entering the Professor's castle. Abilities ]] Despite being old, Hoffman is a formidable Seeker. In addition to basic Organization abilities, Hoffman is capable of using the Earthband and Rockforce spells. Among his favored Titans are Doberman and Myrmidon. He also seems to be quite skillful and strong as he was able to hold his own even against a powerful Seeker like Dante Vale. Spells Utilized * Augerfrost * Earthband * Fireswarm * Poisonfang * Raypulse * Rippleburst * Rockforce * Touchram * Trapcage * Venomhand Bonded Titans * Doberman * Enforcer * Myrmidon * Redcap * Venomaster Gallery Hoffman.jpg|Hoffman Hoffman.png|Hoffman S2E35_Hoffman.png S2E28_Hoffman.png S2E27_Hoffman_Myrmidon_summon.jpg S2E30 Hoffman winter coat.jpg S2E32 Hoffman.jpg S2E35 Hoffman floor.png S2E28 Hoffman.jpg S2E31 Hoffman Wilder.png|Hoffman and Wilder S2E35 Hoffman Wilder.png Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Organization members